Dry Bone
| starts missions = | starts quests = | involved in missions = | involved in quests = | notes = Offers Directions Around Town: :What's the matter? Are you lost? Ask for directions? :*"Ask.": Where do you want to go? ::*"The South Gate and the residential area.": See that building south from here, on the left? That's the auction house. You can buy other people's items or sell items yourself there. You can sen items to your friends there as well. Just talk to the Galkan deliveryman on post. If you keep going south, you'll find the South Gate. Go through it to go to South Gustaberg. If you are a Bastoker, you can also receive missions from the guard at the gatehouse. If you go left from the South Gate towards the east, you'll come across another building. That's where you'll find the Chocobo Stables. You can rent chocobos there to help you on those long trips. If you go further east you'll come to the enterance to the residential area. Go on inside if you want to drop off items in your room. If you are not from Bastok, however, you'll need to get a Rent-a-Room first. That's about it. I can explain it to you again, but it might be better for you to just go to those places yourself and talk to the people there. ::*"The Markets and the Mines.": Go through the arch west of here. You will see a road sloping down on your right. Walk down that road to go to the Markets District. If you go straight west, you'll be able to see the enterance to the mines. Inside the mines you will find miners, of course--but also monsters. They aren't very tough, but you should still be careful. That's about it. I can explain it to you again, but it might be better for you to just go to those places yourself and talk to the people there. ::*"The mining town and Alchemists' Guild.": To the north of this fork there are two arches, one big and one small. The big arch leads to the lower level of the mining town, wihle the small one leads to its surface level. If you walk through the small arch to the surface level, you'll find an inn to your left. Across from the inn is the armory. If you go further down the road, you'll come across a goods shop and the back exit of the mining town. Go through the exit and you'll be behind the auction house. You'll also find stairs of to the side, midway down the mining town street. Those connect the surface and lower levels. At the far end of the lower level, to the east, is where you'll find the Alchemists' Guild. That's about it. I can explain it to you again, but it might be better for you to just go to those places yourself and talk to the people there. ::*"Uh, nevermind." :*"Don't ask." | historicalbackground = }}